Conflict In Virginia
by Ordinary and Adorable
Summary: When Max and Fang recieve information that former friends have been captured, they go to Virginia out of kindness. What happens there is..... Scary, to say the least... Life threatening to say the most. T for fights & mild language. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Rescue Mission That is Total Bull

**Chapter One: Rescue Mission That is Complete and Total Bull**

**I could not, could NOT, believe it. Again: could NOT! **

**The flock and I had to go back to Anne Walker's house! Well, technically, we had never been there, so we were going there for the first time. Whatever floats your boat. Why were we going? The answer is that flyboys are even dumber than Erasers. Which, surprisingly, is possible! A group acting away from their programming had taken Sam and the Red-Haired Wonder captive at Anne's in order to capture us. This group obviously had some glitches in their systems, because they were stupid enough to think that Fang still had a thing for Lissa (which he doesn't…I don't think), and that I still had a thing for Sam (which I don't!). They were also under the impression that we don't trust Iggy to take care of the younger kids, so the rest of the flock would _have_ to come with us, which was totally wrong. The rest were coming because they wanted something to do rather than sit around in New York (we'd gone back to see if we could find the computer kid to get some info), and kicking Eraser butt was the best thing for them to do. I decided to go save Lissa and Sam because it was right, and I could tell Sam that I was going and never coming back, therefore we were over. I also wanted to hit Lissa and watch her bleed for kissing _my_ Fang…**

**I mean, Fang…JUST Fang, without the 'my'. Ok? Ok.**

"**Calm down, killer." Said Iggy, jarring me out of my thoughts, "I can feel your tension from five feet away."**

"**She's tense because she's thinking about-" Angel started to say. Lightening fast, I swooped down to where she was flying and covered her mouth.**

"**I'm thinking about the last time we were at Anne's." I said, which was technically not a lie.**

**_Angel, _I thought to her after I'd assumed my position as point, _No reading my mind without permission!_**

**_Well, _She replied, _you gotta tell Fang how you feel sometime. Otherwise he'll never be sure. And when you hurt Lissa, I wanna watch._**

**I held back a snort of laughter. **

**_Okay, Angel. Just __please __stay out of my head._**

_**Gotcha, Max.**_

**I sighed. Having a mind reader in the flock was a bit scary. But Angel was my baby, even if she _could_ read my innermost thoughts.**

**I glanced over at Fang, who was carrying Total. His face, as usual, was impassive, even with Total squirming around in his arms.**

"**When are we gonna eat?" Total whined. "I'm starving!"**

**Again, I sighed. That dog ate more often than we did, and we needed the food more! All the same, I was getting hungry myself, and I could tell that the younger kids were getting tired. To add to the list, the sun was setting, and I really didn't want to fight flyboys in the dark.**

"**Okay, guys, bank right," I said "There's a town down there with some good trees to sleep in. We may be able to find a place to eat, too.**

"**Max, what's 'Golden Corral'?" Nudge said, pointing to a sign below. "Does it have animals? Maybe there are horses! I loved the horses at Anne's. Or cows! Or maybe sheep! Or even pigs! Max, remember the pigs? Can we go see what it is? I really, really-"**

"**Nudge!" I said, "Calm down, we'll go land and see what it is." I had to let them have some fun on this trip, seeing as it had been a while since they'd had any. **

"**Oh, okay. Thanks Max! Thanks so much!"**

**_No objections, Voice? _I thought. Even thought I knew Jeb was my voice, I still called it 'Voice'. To my surprise, I got an answer.**

**_Just keep alert, Maximum. _It said. _Watch your back, and watch your flock. _Then, after a moment's silence: _And tell Fang how you feel soon, otherwise, it will be too late._**


	2. Food, Glorious Food

**Chapter Two: Food, Glorious Food!**

**Okay…Too late how? I was sure Fang wasn't going to have a girlfriend snag him away anytime soon. Or possibly ever, for that matter. Unless the Voice was implying that Lissa would still want Fang… And to be with her, Fang would have to leave the flock. Which he'd never do. I hoped, anyway.**

**I shrugged it off and led the flock to an empty lot in the small Virginia town. By my best guess, we could reach Anne's within thirty minutes in the morning. The flyboys had used Fang's Blog to inform us Sam and the Red Haired Wonder about three days ago. According to the message they left, we had five days to save the captives. The flyboys obviously didn't know where we were or how fast we flew, because five days was actually a really long period of time in which to get to Anne's from New York.**

**We began walking in the direction of the 'Golden Corral' sign. As we approached, I heard Iggy.**

"**I smell food," he said, "And lots of it!"**

"**Where?" I asked. If it was away from the corral place, we were gonna take a detour. Sorry, Nudge.**

**He pointed right ahead of us, to the direction of the sign. Which I found really odd. Why would there be food at a corral? Unless if was, like, animal food, which I wasn't going to eat in a million years, no matter how hungry I was. And let me tell you, I am far from a picky eater.**

"**Ok, that's where we're going. We'll check it out if it's on the way." I said, looking around, memorizing alleyways and street names. Yes, I am paranoid.**

"**But we're still gonna go to the Golden Corral, right, Max? You _said _we would." Angel said, looking at me with her wide, blue eyes. **

"**Yeah, Max, please?" I heard Nudge. I tried not to look, but turned around before I could stop myself. There she was, pouring on the Bambi eyes. Dang it, I always fell for Bambi eyes.**

"**We will Nudge," I said, hating myself. "I promise we will, but if food comes along first, we'll eat and then go. Does that sound like a plan?" **

"**Okay, Max!" they said in unison, bright grins on their faces.**

**I started walking again, facing front. Fang was giving me a raised eyebrow.**

"**You're gonna let them go? Who are you and what have you done with the real, up tight, Max?" he said.**

"**I'm curious, too. Besides, we still have another three days to get to Anne's and save Sam and The Red…Lissa." **

"**The Red what?" he asked.**

"**The Red Haired Wonder." I shot at him, my temper rising. "You remember her, don't you. I don't think you'd forget her lips that easily!" **

"**Yeah. Like you remember Sam's. I'm just hoping you remember someone else's." he said evenly, his face showing no emotion, as always. Though I could have sworn I saw a flicker of hurt in his dark brown eyes, but it was gone so fast I must have imagined it. I was going to retaliate, but couldn't find any ammo to use. Why was he always the one who brought up when we'd kissed in the past? And why did it always make me shut up? Jeezum, it made me feel like an idiot. **

**I looked at Gazzy and Iggy, who were on my other side and slightly behind me. The two were talking like they always did, and occasionally shot nervous glances my way. **

"**Gasman, Iggy, no bombs unless we have flyboys drop in. None, and I mean it." I told them, suspicious immediately. Those two found so much trouble! I mean, more than the rest of us found on a daily basis, which was quite a lot.**

"**Ok, Max." Gazzy said.**

"**Yeah, _Mom_." Iggy said, a smile on his face.**

**I put a twang into my voice. "Ya'll better listen t'me, son."**

**Iggy laughed, so did Gazzy and I. Those two had lots of sarcasm in them, but I had more.**

**Soon we spotted the building of the Golden Corral. There were lots of cars in a parking lot, and the smell of food was coming from the building. It was a restaurant.**

"**Sorry, Nudge, no animals." I said, turning to her.**

**She shrugged, giving me a grin.**

"**Who cares! Food!" she said. "I'm starving."**

"**Fang," I said, "Do you still have the guide dog disguise we used at Disney World?"**

**Fang wordlessly pulled the little vest out of his pack and tossed it to the Gasman, who began putting it onto Total.**

"**How much food do you think they'll have, Max? Will we be able to eat a lot?" Angel asked, hugging Celeste close. Personally, I was amazed that the bear was still in one piece after all that it'd been through.**

"**I don't know." I told her, peering through the windows of the restaurant. "I think it's a buffet or something." There were a lot of people moving to these centered tables with bowls and stuff on them, and I couldn't see many waiters.**

"**So there's no waiters, right? None to take our orders and be all snooty?" Iggy asked.**

"**Nope." I said, "I see some, but none are taking orders. Just getting people refills and stuff like that."**

"**So it's not going to end up like in New York?" **

"**I don't think so, Ig." I said. I remembered the incident and almost laughed. The memory of the waiter Jason (or was it Justin? Whatever.) with olive oil dripping down his face was hilarious.**

"**It doesn't look busy." Gazzy said. "We won't attract too much attention."**

"**Good point, Gazzy." I said, "Keep your eyes peeled, though." **

"**Dude, I've told you before, you're turning into a Maxlet." Iggy said.**

**I almost fired back, but stopped myself.**

"**I still have a couple hundred bucks left from when we were in New York." I said, changing the subject. "It should be enough to feed all of us. Let's go, guys."**

**Fang was silent, which was usual for him, but this time it bothered me. I could almost feel his cold anger rolling off of him. I knew that what I'd said had bugged him, it was supposed to, but I didn't think it'd gotten to him _that _much. It obviously had. He lagged behind, keeping as much distance between him and me as possible, and I have to admit, it hurt. He was even last into the restaurant.**

**Which was really awesome, if you want to know. I was also pretty cheap. We were given our drinks and a big stack of plates; afterwards our waitress guided us to a table. Yeah, we _did_ have a waitress, but she only refilled drinks and brought some rolls to our table.**

"**What'll we do if she comes back and accuses us of wasting food?" Iggy asked, bringing up a good point.**

"**I met a girl in my class in Virginia who fasted, which meant she didn't eat for a while because of her religion." Nudge said, "Do you think we could say we did that? Would it work?"**

"**Nudge," I said, "You are a genius! That's perfect! Okay, guys, eat as much as you need to. And remember: We were fasting."**

"**All right!" Said Iggy, "Show me to the food, Gasman!"**

"**What, I can't help you?" Total muttered. I shot him the 'shut your furry trap' look.**

**Gasman led Iggy off to one of the tables (well, they were more like counters with the bowls sunk into them), Angel and Nudge went to the salad counter, and Fang went to where they were grilling steaks. Near the grill, a guy was cutting slices off of a big piece of meant with a carving knife. I had no clue what the meat was, but I made a beeline for it all the same.**

"**How much do you want?" the man said, picking up his carving knife.**

"**A slice about this thick, please." I said, motioning with my fingers about two inches apart.**

"**Are you sure you can eat all that, miss?" he said, looking at me doubtfully.**

"**My family and I have been fasting for about five days in order to raise money." I told him, putting on my most sincere face, lying as only I knew how to do.**

"**Ah, I see." He said, and, to my surprise, put a little more on my plate than I'd asked for. Which was really great. I went along the counters, heaping rice, corn, potatoes, and a lot of other things onto my plate. It was awesome!**

**I went back to the table to find Angel and Nudge already sitting there, their plates loaded with salad and different fruits.**

"**Still on a veggie kick?" I asked Nudge.**

"**Nope." She said after swallowing a huge bite. "I just wanted salad, it's good. And I need it, it gives me energy." Angel was nodding with every word she said, chewing a piece of melon.**

**Gazzy and Iggy returned to the table, followed closely by Fang.**

"**This place rules!" Said Gazzy with a mouthful of pizza.**

"**I second that emotion." Iggy agreed, looking contented as he bit into a chicken wing.**

"**Humph. Why don't I get any?" Total muttered. Angel passed him some of her meatball under the table.**

**Fang stayed stony and silent, stabbing his green beans as though each had done him a personal wrong. I was scared he would break his plate.**

"**Fang," I murmured, "Calm down. I'm sorry about earlier. Don't kill your plate, ok?"**

**I got a low growl-like grunt in response, which I took to mean 'Whatever you say, Max.'**

"**Mom, Mom, it's those bird-kids!" I heard a voice behind us say.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: In Which We Get Lucky Beyond All Reason and I Have a Freaky Dream**

**I turned to see a young boy with dark hair who looked about nine tugging on his mom's shirtsleeve. She looked at us, her mouth a perfect, almost comical, "O" of surprise. A few other people had turned to look. I was about ready to give the up and away order, when I heard another voice. **

"**Yeah, so what if it's them?" A guy with the word 'Ghosts' on his jacket was standing up and walking toward us from his table across the room. He had black, spiked hair, and was flanked by two guys in jackets like his. "Just let 'em eat, they get enough trouble."**

**People shook their heads and looked away.**

"**Keez!" Said Fang, slapping the new guy a high-five. How did they know each other?**

"**Max, this is Keez. We met him in L.A. He helped us out." Iggy told me, sensing my confusion.**

"**So, _you're _Max." Keez said, plopping himself down at an empty seat at the table next to us. A fourth guy came; bringing the plates the group had obviously left at their old table. "Fang here couldn't seem to shut up about you." He shot a coy glance at Fang, who suddenly became absorbed by his food.**

"**Really?" I said, "I find that kind of hard to believe."**

**Keez shrugged. "Still, he talked about all of you quite a bit. And this guy, Ari, who he didn't speak too well of. Where is this Ari?"**

"**He's dead." My face became as stony as my tone.**

"**What? How?" One guy said.**

"**He expired." Angel said. "And, no, Max never kissed him."**

**The guy looked at Angel with a scared expression. He must not have known that she could read his thoughts.**

"**Angel, no reading minds of people you don't know." I muttered in an undertone. Ew, this - er thought I'd _kissed Ari? _Gross.**

"**Ah, you're Angel." Keez nodded. "Cool. Mind reader, that's just so awesome. You must be Nudge, and that's Total." He continued, nodding to each in turn. **

"**Yup, dead on." Gazzy said. "I guess we described them okay."**

"**Yeah. So, what would the flock be doing in Virginia?" Keez questioned, swallowing a bite.**

"**Hostage sitch." Iggy said, "These flyboys have old friends of ours. Only, Max and Fang know them best."**

"**Yup, Max knows Sam real well." Fang muttered, obviously under the impression that I couldn't hear him.**

**Keez raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment one it.**

"**So, anyway the Ghosts can be of service?" he asked instead.**

"**Yeah." I said. "Wanna hit apart some flyboys?"**

"**Dude, you know it!" Mr. Max Kissed Ari said. "By the way, the name's Matt." He had short, dark brown hair and was of a skinny build. In fact, all four of them were pretty dang skinny.**

"**Sting." The guy across from him said. He had a flop of blonde-highlighted black hair over one of his eyes.**

"**Oh, yeah. I'm Soda. Short for Soda-Pop." The guy on Keez's right said. His hair was spiked, using scarlet gel.**

"**Soda-Pop?" Nudge asked. "That's so cool! I like that a lot, but it's a boy's name. Oh, well, I like Nudge just fine. But Tiffany Krystal is a good name too."**

"**Nudge, slow down and eat." I said.**

**We each went back up for three more heaping plate-fulls and two helpings of dessert.**

"**Man." Keez said as we walked out. "You guys can pack it in!" **

**Gasman gave a loud, obnoxious belch.**

"**Yup."**

"**Eww, Gazzy!" Nudge said, "That's totally gross. Besides, _this _is how you do it." She gave a longer, deeper belch.**

"**Guys, knock it off." I said.**

"**Okay, Max." Nudge said, skipping ahead of me.**

"**Hey, you guys need a place to crash?" Keez asked.**

"**Yup." I said. "A place to crash would be perfect."**

"**Come with us, then." Soda said, loping ahead. He was a joking, fun loving guy who never seemed to sit still or stop talking.**

**Soda only went a few feet from the restaurant before we came to what seemed to be a simple piece of metal lying on the ground. Keez and Sting lifted the metal, which turned out to be on hinges. It led down into a tunnel, almost like a sewer tunnel, but lacking the sewer. The tunnel led to a concrete lined circular room, almost identical to that of the subway. It was lit with a couple of fires in barrels, and cots and inflatable mattresses were scattered about. A couple of people, one with shoulder length, black blonde streaked hair, the other with shorter, cropped, purple hair. The one with purple hair pinned his opponent and stood, enjoying the smattered applause from the other three kids gathered around.**

"**Hey, Tonks!" Keez called. **

**The person, who I had _thought _was a boy, ran up and jumped into Keez's arms. **

"**Hey, Keez." The person said, in a very feminine voice. The short cropped hair and wrestling had thrown me off. There was a girl in this gang! "Who are these guys?" she asked, removing herself from Keez. **

"**The legendary flock."**

**Tonks' mouth dropped. **

"**You're lyin' to me, Keez."**

"**No, I'm not," he laughed, "Besides, I promised I would never lie to you, remember?"**

"**True." Tonks was looking at each of us in turn. "So, you guys really are the flock…Wow. I'm Tonks. Well, my real name is Eleanor, but I called myself Tonks after a book character. I hate the name Eleanor, so I changed it."**

"**Man, what were your parents thinking?" Gazzy said, walking around the small camp and introducing himself.**

"**Dunno, and I probably never will. See, I'm an orphan. Ditched the orphanage a couple years ago."**

"**Why didn't you stay?" I asked, sitting on one of the cots.**

"**Jeez, are you kidding me? I hated the confinement and rules. Besides, I met Keez one day and was never the same. He helped bust me out." She gave Keez a huge grin.**

"**Stop with the hero stories, Tonks. I only opened the window."**

"**Psh. Fine. Hey, Max, wanna wrestle? I just have to see if you're as good as Keez says you are."**

"**Okay." This was probably going to be easy. After all, she _was_ human. And I was Max. Do the math.**

**We got into the middle of all the cots, the others sitting around to watch. Keez looked like a twitchy, nervous wreck. I guess he thought I was going to hurt Tonks. I wasn't, I was just going to kick her butt. She crouched in front of me, a grin playing on her face. I was motionless, then pounced in an instant. She hardly moved, maybe scooted half an inch, and I went past her. She was on my back, putting me into the best half nelson I've ever seen. It wasn't good enough, though. I threw her off, thinking that she was going to land flat on her back and make an easy pin. She did the opposite, she managed to twist in mid-air and land on her feet. She put one hand on my shoulder and squeezed, launching herself over me as she did so. I don't even know what happened, but my arm went limp as a rag doll. She landed like a cat, and planted a sharp jab near my ribs under the same arm. I crumpled. What the heck!? She had me pinned in seconds.**

"**How did you DO that?" I said. I lost to a normal human! I was freekin' MAX! No one beat me, not even…ME!**

"**Pressure points. You hit 'em right, and then the nerves just go totally dead. Sting taught me how to do it."**

"**When will I be able to move again?" I couldn't move, at least not my arms.**

"**About five minutes. I didn't really hit them that hard."**

"**You got lucky." Keez said, putting his arm around Tonks. "I startled her once, and I was out for a full hour."**

**She smiled sheepishly, but didn't say anything.**

**Five minutes passed, and I got up to find a cot to lay on. We talked for I don't know how long, and soon The Gasman, Nudge, Angel, and Iggy were all out like lights. The Ghosts had settled down, too. Tonks had fallen asleep leaning on Keez.**

**Fang was looking at the two with…something in his eyes. I couldn't tell what it was, regret? I had no idea. I rolled over to sleep, and the thoughts raced in my head. I tried to shake them away, but they didn't leave, and I drifted into black nothing.**

"_**What the heck are you doing?"**_

"_**Helping you change your mind."**_

_**Fang titled my chin up and kissed me, leaving me with no mind to change. I kissed him back, never wanting to part. Yet, the need for air made us part, which was not cool.**_

_**I leaned against Fang.**_

"_**I think you just officially changed my mind." I smiled.**_

"_**Good." Fang put his strong arms around me.**_

"_**Disgusting." A flyboy spat from the cave entrance. Don't ask, because I don't know how it got there, either.**_

_**Fang ran, aiming a kick at its chest. The Flyboy caught his leg and slammed him to the ground. Then he flew off, still holding Fang. I ran to the edge of the cave, and they were both gone, as though they were sucked into the inky blackness.**_

"_**It will be too late." The voice echoed inside my head over and over again.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Let's Go Kick Some Butt**

**I sat bolt upright on my cot, sweating. I looked for Fang. He was sleeping in front of one of the fire barrels, his face blank. I breathed again. The thought of loosing one of my flock was like thinking of having no wings. The thought of loosing Fang was like having no heart. No soul. No…anything.**

"**More gunpowder…" Gazzy murmured in his sleep, jarring me from my thoughts. I heard a small chuckle.**

"**Gunpowder?" Tonks plopped next to me, speaking quietly.**

**I nodded.**

"**Yeah. He likes explosives. A lot."**

"**Scary. What is he, like, ten?"**

"**No. Eight. Nudge is ten." **

**Tonks gave a low whistle.**

"**You guys sure are a tough bunch. Guess being on the run from Erasers does that, huh?"**

"**Yeah. Well, you're tougher than any other girl I've met. Well, human girl, anyway."**

"**I grew up in an orphanage that had over thirty guys and less than ten girls. And the others just sat and played with stupid dolls. I worked my way to the top of the kids there by fighting the other boys for what I wanted and what I deserved. When the orphanage bought the sixth Harry Potter book, I almost broke the nose of the oldest boy there, who called himself Snape. His real name was Oliver, so I can see why he had another name. Anyway, he was 14, and I was eleven. He should have just let me have it, cuz I finished it that day. He woulda taken over a week. Anyway, the little old biddies got tired of me beating others, so they started punishing me. I ran with Keez, after I met him while I was stealing bread. I still leave the ladies things, because they were so nice. I let them know I'm okay." **

"**So, you like Keez, then?"**

"**More than I can say." She looked at him fondly, where the firelight flickered across his sleeping features. She then glanced at Fang, who had rolled over. "And you like Fang."**

**It wasn't a question, just a statement. An observation.**

"**Yeah." I had no clue why I was telling this total, possibly untrustworthy, stranger how I felt. She was a girl, so I figured she'd understand. "I'm just not sure if I'm ever gonna sort it out know. I know he feels…something for me. He's kissed me, but after that it never got brought up. He's not the emotional type. I figure he must be over me. Looking forward to seeing Lissa again, no doubt."**

"**Lissa who?"**

"**This red-haired wonder we have to rescue, along with Sam. They're from the school here, we met them staying with Anne Walker. Lissa kissed Fang. And I went on a date with Sam, and he kissed me. The flyboys must think we're still connected."**

"**Are you?"**

"**Not to Sam." I snorted. "Fang and Lissa, though, I'm not sure about."**

**She nodded. **

"**If you guys gotta rescue them, you'd better head out." She checked an old, beaten, yet miraculously still working watch that was on her wrist. "It's eight in the morning."**

"**You wanna wake the boys up?"**

"**Yeah." She got an evil grin. Silently, she got up, walking in her toes like a cat. She knelt next to Gazzy without making a sound. Placing a finger to her lips the looked at me. Removing her hand from her lips, she counted down on her fingers. Three…Two…One. An almighty yell sounded from Tonks, something that made me jump.**

"**Eulaliiiiiaaaa!!!!!"**

**The word was frightening, and a fierce look crept onto Tonks' face, casting shadows across it in the firelight. Gazzy jumped awake, along with everyone else in the alcove. Though, when Iggy jumped awake, he kept jumping toward the source of the noise. He crashed into Tonks, his hand around her throat on pure impulse.**

"**Sit still, or I swear to whatever sick, twisted, evil minded God exists, I will kill you." **

**There was a sickening thud as Keez jumped Iggy. Iggy's breath whooshed out of him and Keez spoke low and deadly into his ear.**

"**Touch her, and I swear, friend or not, I'll do worse than kill you! No one will ever, ever touch her. Never again!"**

"**Keez! He didn't know it was me, I gave my shout to wake them up, and it scared him. He's lived his life on instinct!"**

**Keez let go, leaving Iggy wheezing.**

"**Sorry man, I didn't know it was her!"**

"**No, that was my bad." Keez helped Iggy up. "Like you, I acted on impulse."**

**Everyone was awake now, and Fang was looking subtly from Keez to Tonks with the same expression in his eyes as last night.**

"**What did you mean by 'again'?" Angel asked. She had obviously listened to me and stayed out of Keez's and Tonks' heads. **

"**A rival gang, one that called themselves Death Eaters after the scumbag villains in Harry Potter got to Tonks and I once. They held me and made me watch as the sick idiots cut open her back, and down her arms in places. I broke free when the knife blade started moving toward her neck. I broke three noses and an arm that night. I don't know what kept me from killing the leader. Tonks just said 'Leave him.' And I did. For her."**

**Tonks showed me a scar on her arm.**

"**He carried me three blocks to the hospital. And never left the hospital room, either. It was great." **

"**Wow." Angel said. "You must be really tough." Never mind that she could kill a full-grown wolf-man with her _mind_. Oh, well. Guess that's just six-year-old innocence for you. **

"**No, I was just angry. Desperate, too."**

"**We'd better get going." Fang spoke for the first time since dinner last night. He seemed edgy to get out, wanting to fly, to fight. I was edgy, too, come to that.**

"**Right. Come on, flock. Rescue time."**

"**Can we come back to see these guys, Max?" Gazzy said, ending his arm-wrestle with Soda Pop.**

"**Please?" Oops. I'd looked at Nudge, and gotten a full dose of the Bambi eyes. Dang, I really had to watch out for those!**

"**All right, guys. We'll come back and spend another night with the Ghosts."**

**Cheers went up from the younger kids. Iggy and Gazzy slapped high-fives. Fang and I stood, being the all-mature, mentoring mutants that we were.**

"**You guys have cars?" Fang asked Keez.**

"**Yeah, we'll drive under you guys."**

"**You won't be able to keep up." I said, being realistic.**

"**Who said we were going to drive the speed limit?" Sting gave a wicked grin.**

"**Just don't get caught, otherwise, we'll never make it." Iggy said.**

"**We won't, we'll drive back roads. Could you guys make it where you're going on them?" **

"**Yeah, it shouldn't take too long."**

"**Good. Come on, let's head out!" Keez shouted, and everyone went the opposite direction of where we'd entered last night.**

"**Where are they going?" I asked, walking beside Tonks. **

"**Back entrance, the one that comes out near the clearing where we keep our cars."**

**We exited into a small wooded area, and walked a short way to a large clearing where three cars were parked, each one able to hold five people. There were fifteen Ghosts. The planning was perfect.**

"**You guys always so well organized?"**

"**We have to be, you know how it goes. See ya, Max." Tonks gave me a casual salute.**

"**See ya." I returned the gesture. Tonks was my third; count 'em, third friend! Whoo-hoo, I was on a really _big_ roll. For a teenage, screwed up mutant, anyway. "Up and away, guys. Less than half an hour, and we'll be knocking Flyboys left and right!"**

"**Yeah!" Gazzy shot into the air. **

**Total leapt into Iggy's arms.**

"**Let me have at least one! I'll rip him apart!" He said, grinding his little teeth. Jeezum, that dog was going to one of these days.**

**I took off with the rest of the flock, focused only on our mission. Though, focused as I was, small, irritating thought still managed to creep into my mind. Thoughts such as 'Wonder how long it will take for Fang to get Lissa's lips on his again?' and 'What if I just _accidentally_ let Lissa stay captured?' Not to mention the ever irritating 'Will Fang ever know how I feel?' Yeah, my life is a total, complete soap opera. **

_**Max, just stay focused on what you have to do. Follow your heart. And tell Fang how you feel quickly. You're time is almost up.**_

**Oh, yeah, not to mention the ever-intervening voice that never left! **

_**Stay focused. **_

**_Stay out of my head._ My reply shot forth.**

**I hated the voice sometimes. I really, truly did.**

_**You're not a total joy all the time either, Max. But, I'm serious. Tell Fang. Soon. Very soon. The clock is ticking.**_

**Tick tock away then. I'd tell him when I felt like it, I didn't need some body-less voice messing with me and making my choices for me!**

**Finally, Anne's red barn came into view. It took about a half an hour to get there, as I had predicted. The evil wasn't in her lair, so she wouldn't interfere. At last, something to be semi-grateful for. The Ghosts had also managed to keep up with us, which was another plus.**

"**Okay guys, do what the flock says. They give orders now." Keez told everyone. The entire gang turned to face us, waiting for an order.**

"**First off, be quiet." Iggy said, listening hard. After a moment, his head snapped toward the red barn. "There. They're in the barn, I can hear them wondering if we're gonna show up. Lissa is also on major pain in the butt mood."**

"**Just make sure you're quiet till we all move. Angel, you're going to have to get Sam and Lissa loose with Nudge. All the rest of you, just hit them at the shoulders, and they crumple."**

**Tonks merely had a small, mace-like stick and big steel-toed boots on. **

"**Are you really going to be able to fight them with just those? You can't punch them, you know. You'll break your fist."**

"**Oh, I won't punch weak points. I'll hit them and kick them. I don't need much. Just you wait and see." She laughed, but the glint in her eyes was enough to frighten anyone.**

"**Okay, guys! Let's move!"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Blood, Sweat, and Screams**

**We crept silently to surround the barn entrances. I was with Fang, Keez, Soda, and Tonks. We were going to give the signal. Tonks was going to yell, I was willing to bet money. She had told me that what she'd woken us up with was from a book, and was a war cry. The way she'd screamed it, I wasn't about to doubt it. **

**Again, she counted down on her fingers, a hard glint in her eyes and a smile on her face. Three…Two…One.**

"**EULALIIIAAA!" She and I kicked open the barn doors, as two on the sides and the one in the back opened in the same instant. Fifteen flyboy heads whipped to different doors, and horses whinnied and reared. Sam saw all of us and started kicking at the nearest flyboys, his hands tied to a post and useless. Lissa looked like she was going to wet herself until she saw Fang. She grinned then, and waited for rescue. The perfect little damsel in distress.**

_**Max, lean left. **_

**Finally, the voice had something useful to tell me! I leaned left, and the flyboy's fist whizzed past my head. I grabbed it and hurled him over my shoulder, then gave his arm a jerky twist. It popped off, and the flyboy's mechanical eyes died.**

"**Eulaliiaaa!" Tonks kicked a flyboy, flipping off of it and onto the back of one behind her. She clubbed it on the head with her mace, and he crashed to the ground beside its companion. Flyboys were falling everywhere, and I saw Lissa free, backed against the barn wall, biting her lip as she watched Fang take two flyboys on. Sam was beside him, popping one's shoulder out in seconds. Huh, the boy could actually fight! **

**With thirteen flyboys down, the other two flew off awkwardly, Total leaping and biting at them.**

"**Fang!" Lissa squealed and ran to him. I looked away, disgusted. I wasn't interested in seeing the following goo. **

"**So, you guys came back." Sam grinned next to me.**

**I nodded, taking stock of the Ghosts and my flock. Everyone was okay, which was great. I thought at least one of the Ghosts was gonna get it good, but they were better than I thought they were. **

"**Still can't trust anyone, or can I be an acceptation?" The idiot tried to grab my hand.**

"**No, Sam. You can't be. If I was sorry, I'd say I was, but we don't have anything. Besides, I have wings and I'm a mutant and I have to keep traveling. No, you can't be the acceptation. A friend, yes, but nothing more."**

"**Oh." Sam sulked. "A friend then." He held his hand out to me with a solemn smile. **

"**Friend. I'll call on you if I need an flyboy's butt kicked in this area." I shook hands with him.**

"**Deal."**

"**What?" Lissa's voice had risen both in pitch and volume quite suddenly.**

"**I told you. There's someone else, and there is no us." I could hear Fang's solid reply. Oh, someone else? He had someone _else?_ Some L.A. bunny, probably. **

"**Who could be better than _me?!_" That girl was going to break the sound barrier whining one of these days.**

"**A lot of people, and no one can be better than her." **

**I tuned them out, walking to the entrance of the barn, farthest from the two. I heard Lissa burst into sobs and she ran away. Good riddance.**

**I looked up into the pure sky…and gasped.**

"**Guy's, we've got about two dozen reinforcement flyboys!"**

"**Crap!" Keez said. **

**The flyboys swarmed, taking us by surprise. I saw Sam take a punch to the head an fall. Tonks was thrown into a wall, and Soda was trying to protect himself from three flyboys. He was fading fast, his strength nearly gone. None of these seemed important, however, when my eyes found Fang. He was slumped over the arm of a flyboy who was extending his wings and preparing to spring. The flyboy gave a whistle, and the remaining flyboys increased the attack. **

"**Fang! FANG!" My shouts echoed into nothing.**

"**Max, we need help here!" Keez yelled, protecting Tonks' unconscious form with all his strength. **

"**Everybody duck and cover!" Iggy screamed, throwing himself into an empty horse stall. Everyone did as he asked, and the horses, now absolutely panicked, backed up in their stalls.**

**An explosion scattered flyboys everywhere, dwindling their numbers by nearly a dozen. Ghosts were everywhere, and my flock fought hard. The flyboys gave up again; flying off, with many badly damaged ones falling to the ground.**

**I looked up to where Fang had disappeared with the flyboy.**

"**FANG!!!"**


	6. He's Gone

"**I'm going after Fang!" I let my wings loose and prepared to take off.**

"**Max, you can't go anywhere." Sting's hand was on my shoulder. **

"**Watch me!"**

"**Oh, my gosh, Max! You're bleeding!" Nudge sounded scared.**

"**So what?! Fang is gone!" I bled a lot normally; bleeding more wasn't going to make a difference. The voice had been right, and now the clock of his life could be ticking away.**

"**No, Max, you're bleeding badly. We need help." Keez said, supporting Tonks.**

"**NO! Fang is _GONE!"_ What was so dang hard to freaking understand?!**

**I tried to flap, and got dizzy very suddenly. I had to sit on a bale of hay while Iggy ran his fingers over my cut. As it turns out, my wing was cut very deeply. Which was just freaking great.**

"**Soda, is you're Grandma still in the area?" Keez asked.**

"**Yeah, man, just down the road."**

"**Come on guys, load up." He stood, Tonks in his arms. He held her gently, like a mother hold a child.**

"**We. Have. To. Get. FANG!" I growled.**

"**Max, you can't go anywhere like this." Sting told me.**

"**Fine. Just hurry up and get me to a point where I can save Fang!" **

**I sat in the car, a towel against my wing. We pulled into a long drive to a cozy little country house. Soda led the way and opened the door without knocking.**

"**Gram! Hey, Gram?"**

"**Is that Soda?" A gray haired woman looked around the doorframe. She looked at all of us and to Soda. "Oh, good, you brought friends. Come in, come in."**

"**Thanks, Gram."**

**For an older lady, his grandma was pretty dang spry. **

"**Gram, can we use your bathroom, and some ice-packs?"**

"**Oh, dear, did you meet another gang of boys?"**

"**Yeah." Soda ruffled his hair sheepishly. **

"**Oh, I know you, you're like my Robin Hoods. No harm comes out of you, and you protect others less fortunate. Go ahead, dear. I'll make you some sandwiches." She caught sight of Keez carrying Tonks. "What's happened to her?"**

"**She got hit in the head." Keez's voice was tight.**

"**Oh, come here, dear, let me get you and ice pack. She isn't bleeding, is she?"**

"**No, ma'am." Keez went to her, getting help.**

"**Come on." Soda said. He was taking a flash that I had assumed was filled with water off of his shoulder. "Into the bathroom. Sting, get into Gram's sewing basket and get me a needle. I've got some fishing line here."**

"**You're going to sew me up with fishing line?" I asked.**

"**It's all we've got, and your best shot for getting well enough to go get Fang."**

"**Do it."**

**We went to the bathroom, and I sat over the bathtub, where Soda opened his flask. A strong alcoholic smell filled the room.**

"**This is going to hurt, I ain't going to lie. It's gonna hurt like heck."**

**Dang! It did hurt. **

"**Shoot! What _is_ that?"**

"**Wine." **

**Oh. Dang, wine stings. I could feel some tugging, and a couple of pricks once in a while. **

"**Done."**

"**Thanks, man." I stretched out my wing. Yeah, that had done the trick all right. I cautiously flapped. Ah, yes, I could fly now!**

"**Don't mention it." He glanced out the window. "Max, it's too late to rescue Fang. We'll spend the night here, okay?"**

"**Fine." I gave a resentful sigh.**

**Tonks was awake when we got out of the bathroom, and sandwiches were being served. Soda's gran agreed to let us stay for a night, welcoming the company. **

**I drifted fitfully to sleep that night, images of a bloody, beaten Fang flashing across my eyelids every minute.**


	7. Awakening

**Fang opened his eyes blearily. Pain shot through his head, and hot breath whooshed into his face. The stench of it made him gag. He was tied to a chair that the flyboy had placed in the cave. **

"**Ah, good. You're awake." His captor said. The voice was not at all robotic, but it looked for the entire world like a flyboy was in front of him. Fang remained silent, glaring at his torturer. "I don't believe we've been introduced." The snide voice went on. "I am Kieran, it means 'little dark one'. Though, I must say, I'm far from little, especially in the mind. You see, I'm the most successful eraser. I'm the only one that escaped the expiration. I am the only well designed eraser they have produced, and I alone survived. Now, tell me, who are you and where did your friends go?"**

"**Like I'll tell you." Fang spat. **

"**Oh, you'll tell me." Kieran whispered. "I have ways, you know." One clawed finger ran down his neck, pricking his skin and drawing warm blood.**

"**Nothing you do to me is going to get me to tell you." Fang said, his face as expressionless as always.**

"**Just wait, my caged bird. You will sing, I promise you. Even if you don't, I'll find your friends eventually, and you will watch them die, one by one. Saving the one you've selected leader last. Why you chose her, I'll never know. She's rather…plain. Not to mention lacking."**

_**Plain? Buddy, Max is far from plain. You wait until I get outta here, I'm going to bust your head wide open. Max lacks nothing, and there isn't a single plain thing about her!**_

"**Well then, enlighten me." his enemy spoke softly, surprising him. "How is she not plain? Certainly you can't mean looks."**

"**Shut up, dog breath." Fang told him. Why on Earth did those sicko scientists need _two_ mind-reading mutants?**

"**Silence, insolent bird!" the Eraser struck him, and Fang could feel blood running down his rapidly swelling face. "Tell me more about Max, why don't you?"**

"**Fine. Let's start with her strength. Plain and simple thing is: She's strong enough to beat you. Onto what she lacks: Weakness. Next, I'll cover her 'plainness'. She's the farthest thing from 'plain' you will ever see, and she will probably be the _last_ thing you see, Dog Breath."**

"**Now, I thought that I had given you my name. In case you have forgotten, my caged bird, it is Kieran. You never told me your name."**

"**And I won't tell you my name. Well, I might, if you let me the heck go."**

"**I'm afraid I can't do that. I'll tell you what I can do, though. Your mind will have more information to yield to me than anything words can say." With that, Kieran grabbed Fang's head in his claws, causing his temples to throb. Then, suddenly, every memory he had was whizzing past his eyes, through his mind. He tried to stop them, but it only caused searing, unimaginable pain. Then, slower, memories of Max. Memories of watching her as she flew gracefully and perfectly through the deep blue sky. Watching her fight for her life, where she was beautiful, but terrifying. Watching firelight flicker across her face in a cave as she laughed about eating rat. **

**_No, no! You can't see that, it's mine!_ Fang fought against the rough hands, struggling and attempting to bite Kieran. The Eraser released him, with a snarl.**

"**Resistance will do you no good, whelp!" He strung Fang hard across the face, raking his claws across his cheek. More blood trickled down to stain Fang's shirt.**

"**Then keep out of my head, you flea-bitten cur! Get the information out of me the fair way and _make_ me tell you. Not like a coward." Fang yelled.**

"**Do NOT call me a coward, you lab mistake!" Kieran hit him again, harder. Fang's head snapped back, and he fell away into nothingness.**

**Kieran grabbed a handful of feathers from Fang's limp wing. He rubbed them in some of Fang's blood, staining them red.**

"**Now, let's set some bird bait." He whispered. After seeing the memory from Fang of the cave, he knew exactly how to get Max and the rest of the flock here. "The trap is set, and waits for its prey." He jumped out of the entrance to the cave that was his hiding place and back to the barn where he'd set his first trap to set the second.**


	8. Chapter 8

**That night, images of Fang lying bleeding and hurt on the ground, calling out for me flashed through my mind. Every time his voice screamed for me, my heart wrenched in my chest, but it seemed as though I always got farther away from him. Worse still (yeah, it gets worse!) were the images of him lying prone, pale, and silent. The silence was worse than the screaming. Because at least when he was screaming, he was alive.**

**I woke up crying once, sobbing my eyes out. Yeah, I know, I'm supposed to be the all-tough Max, but the nightmares were too much. The thought of Fang dead was…unbearable, to say the very least. Now, I didn't know if he was alive or where to find him. The thought was enough to make me scream, so I grabbed my pillow and screeched into it, letting everything go. With, of course, more embarrassing tears. **

"**Max?"**

**I swear, that Tonks has ears like a bat's. The pillow had nearly made my scream silent. Though, if Iggy had been there and not a floor below, he'd defiantly have heard. I didn't think a regular human would have heard it, though.**

"**Max, you gonna be okay?"**

"**Define 'okay'." I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand.**

"**Let's just settle for 'You're not going to break down and jump off a cliff without using your wings and leave us all to be all angst filled for eternity, are you?' in definition, shall we?"**

"**Let's not give me ideas, okay? That cliff idea was a good one."**

"**Max," she laid her hand on my shoulder. "I'm serious."**

"**Yeah, I'll be fine. I just need some time to think of how the heck we're going to find him."**

"**You think there might be something back at the farm?"**

"**Not a clue."**

"**Wanna go look?" Tonks had that scary glint in her eyes again.**

"**Aren't you still hurt?"**

"**Not that bad."**

"**What time is it?" If it was dark, we weren't going to find anything.**

"**Dawn."**

**I looked out the window and saw the sun creeping up amidst pink clouds.**

"**Let's go."**

**Tonks and I climbed into one of the cars and headed out, after leaving a note for the others. We reached Anne's once again, and were walking to the barn when I saw a small flicker of motion from the house.**

**My head snapped around just in time to see the porch light flicker into life and Anne Walker step into the doorway.**

"**Oh, crud. The Vixen is at home." I hissed to Tonks.**

"**You have a habit out of giving evil nick names to people you don't like, don't you?" She whispered back.**

"**Max? Oh, my God, Max!" Anne ran toward us, her slippers flopping. She reached out as though to hug me, but stopped when she saw my scowl.**

"**Hello, Anne." I snarled.**

"**Why are you back here?" Anne said, once she'd recovered from being shocked at my tone.**

"**Some off-program flyboys thought that this was the perfect place to try to catch us. The didn't catch us, just F-Nick."**

"**Max, I know his name is Fang."**

"**Fine. Now you know why I'm here. Go back inside and act like you never saw me."**

"**Max, I-"**

"**You betrayed the Flock, Anne, I know what you did. You were with Jeb the entire time. There is nothing you can do that will earn my forgiveness for that. You deceived us, lied to us, and used us. Now get out of my way, there isn't anything you can do here that will be any help. Just go."**

"**Max-"**

"**Go."**

**And, to my surprise, she went. She gave me a piteous look before she left, her eyes pleading, but I ignored it. She couldn't have done anything, and I couldn't trust her. I wouldn't ever trust anyone like that with Fang's life. Not even Jeb, and he'd turned out decent.**

"**Man, what'd she _do_?"**

"**Took us in, fed us, gave us the best Thanksgiving of our lives, then we found out that she was working for the people who made our lives a living hell."**

**Tonks gave a whistle.**

"**Da-a-ang."**

"**Yup."**

"**So, what exactly are we looking for?"**

"**I have no clue." I told her, and it was the truth. I had absolutely no freaking clue as to what to look for. "I guess just scan around and see if you find anything."**

"**Gotcha." She threw me a casual salute and loped off toward the barn. I walked around the house to the backyard, trying to swallow the lump in my throat that was being brought on by memories. Looking at the pond, I could almost hear Angel asking me what the best way to catch a fish was. I drew my wings tighter to my body and shook my head. **

"**Max! You have gotta see this!" I heard Tonks yelling at me from behind the barn. **

**I ran, pouring on the speed to get to her. I reached the purple-haired girl in seconds, hardly out of breath.**

"**What?" **

**She pointed wordlessly at the ground in front of her. In the morning light, I could see a dark arrow on the ground made out of dark feathers with red blotches on them-blood. Those were Fang's feathers….**

**That was Fang's blood.**

"**Where do they point to?" Tonks was looking curiously as though she could see. But you'd only know where they were pointing to if you'd been there.**

"**A cave…A bat cave."**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fang glared at Kieran as he landed on the cave floor, motioning the half-dozen flyboys that were in the cave to back off against the wall. **

"**At ease. Wait until the rest arrive. I'll need you to hold all of them but the leader." He crossed the cave to where Fang was tied. "So, my caged bird has awoken. Good. Max, along with the rest of the…mistakes…will arrive soon. I think I'll have a bet with Max. What do you think of that?"**

"**I think you're going to die." Fang said calmly. "Wait, let me scratch that. I _know_ you're going to die."**

"**So sure, my caged bird?" Kieran chuckled dryly. "Well, I'm afraid you'll have to get used to being wrong on such matters."**

"**I'm pretty sure you're the one who's wrong. Coward."**

**Kieran's eyes blazed as he slashed Fang across the chest. The shirt ripped as though it weren't there, and four gashes were cut deep into the muscles in Fang's chest.**

"**Don't call me coward, bird!"**

"**Then find Max yourself, track her! Ari never took captives. All in all, I'd say _he_ was the better one out of you two!"**

"**Shut up, you insolent whelp!" Kieran hit him again, "You lab mistake!" Again, "You failure!" Once more the tough paw struck. Caws ripped mercilessly through skin.**

"**So, it seems I've hit a nerve. What, you're scared that Ari really was better? Scared that he was braver? Less of a coward, maybe?" Fang grinned, ignoring the pain that the blows had brought. **

"**Shut UP!" Kieran kicked Fang in the chest, causing the chair to fall backwards. Fang managed to keep his head up so that it didn't hit the unforgiving cave floor. He wanted to stay conscious until Max arrived. When Kieran jerked the chair upright again, Fang faked unconsciousness. Going totally limp, he let his head loll around on his shoulders.**

"**Oh, no, bird. I want you awake when Maximum gets here!" Kieran began slapping his face roughly. **

**Fang opened his eyes to glare at his captor once more.**

"**Why?"**

"**Excuse me, bird?" **

"**Why do you want me awake when she gets here?" Fang said slowly.**

"**I want you to watch her die."**

"**Let me guess, you're not going to be fair in killing her, are you? You're going to sit back and watch like a coward while your flyboys take care of her, right?"**

"**Wrong, whelp." Kieran flashed a predator's grin. "I'm facing her in combat myself. Hand-to-paw, bird-against-wolf."**

"**Then why have the flyboys?" **

"**Isn't it obvious? They're going to hold the rest of your…how do you put it, again? Oh, yes. They're going to hold the rest of your _flock_. All of you are going to watch her die."**

"**So if you kill her, you kill the rest of us?"**

"**One by one."**

"**And if she wins?"**

"**What?" Kieran's grin seemed to falter.**

"**Can't you hear me, you idiot dog?" Fang snarled. "I said, what are you going to do if she wins? What if Max beats you, you stupid mutt?"**

"**On the unlikely chance she were to beat me, you would all fly free once again."**

"**Then I look forward to being in the sky soon."**

"**You count on her too much." Kieran chuckled nastily. "You also seem to be underestimating me by quite a lot. You see, I'm stronger than any other Erasers you've ever faced. And Max is…Well, let's just say that she isn't strong enough."**

"**She can beat _herself_, so she can certainly beat you." Fang said calmly.**

"**Bird, I tire of you saying idiotic things that make no sense. How could she have beaten herself?"**

"**Oh, yeah, I can tell you did your research on Max." Fang rolled his eyes. "The School made a clone of Max, another, better Max. Max II was supposed to beat the original Max in a hand-to-hand fight. The real Max won. She beat _herself._ Therefore, she can beat you."**

"**No, I assure you. I know my strength, and you do not. I will kill Maximum Ride."**

"**Did the sick scientists put you up to this? Are you being their pawn, their little obedient lap dog?"**

"**Hardly." Kieran waved a hand as if dismissing the matter. "I escaped of my own free will, and wish to become their top creation. They had used me too often, and they had used me for the last time. Now, I'm going against all that they have made and stand for."**

"**Then why kill us? We could have helped you destroy them!" **

"**Fool. They talked of you as though you were sacred. You have been their most successful. You are the ones that have the most thought, the freest will; you are closest to the humans themselves! All the others but you five and me had defaults in their programming and other problems. We are, essentially, the perfect batch."**

"**So, you find yourself perfect?" Fang said. Hopefully he could get enough information on Kieran to tell Max his weaknesses when they fought.**

"**Yes. Now, if you would, stop these trivial questions, I tire of answering them. If you will excuse me, my caged bird, I have a fight to prepare for."**

"**What, my conversation didn't interest you?" Fang needed to keep him going…**

"**No. If you have forgotten, lab mistake, I can read your mind. I cannot afford to have a slip of the tongue and let you know if I have any weaknesses."**

**_Shoot…There goes _that_ plan._ Fang thought. **

**And he settled in, waiting for Max to come and praying that she would win. Because loosing Max would be like having no soul.**


	10. Chapter 10

"**Guys! Let's move I found out where Fang is!"**

**I was in the boy's room, trying to get the lumps amidst the sheets to move.**

**Iggy sat up upon hearing what I'd said.**

"**You found him?!" Iggy turned his sightless eyes to me.**

"**Yes, now _move_." I threw the blankets off of Gazzy.**

"**Oi." Iggy smacked him upside the head. **

"**What'd I _do_?"**

"**Max knows where Fang is, get moving."**

"**Oh…Okay."**

**I rolled my eyes and moved on to the girl's room. Nudge was tangled in her sheets and Angel was curled around Total in a little ball.**

"**Girls, you gotta get up, I found Fang."**

"**What?" Angel sat up gracefully and Total shook himself. Nudge, however, remained utterly motionless.**

"**I know where Fang is. C'mon Nudge. Get up." I shook her shoulder.**

"**Fivemoreminutes…" She mumbled.**

"**No, Nudge. We gotta go now."**

**She sat up and rubbed her eyes.**

"**Fine." Then, after a moment, "Wait…You found Fang?!"**

"**Yes, Nudge."**

"**Oh, my gosh, I'm sorry Max!" She began getting dressed in a flurry. **

"**Max…" Total started.**

"**Yeah, Total?" **

"**Could I, uh…stay here? I wanna sleep." At least he was honest.**

"**Sure. Not in the mood for biting flyboys?"**

"**Exactly. Not to mention, it has been way too long since I last slept in an actual bed, and I like it."**

"**Okay, Nudge and Angel, just meet up on the porch. We'll come back after we've got Fang with us." I left the room after scratching Total behind the ears and went downstairs to sit on the couch. Keez was waiting there, flipping a pocketknife up in the air and catching it by the blade. **

"**So, you're going to need the Ghosts again?"**

"**Actually," I plopped down next to him. "We have to go it alone this time. Only the flock can reach this cave."**

"**Ah. Gotcha. So, we just wait here?" He said, putting the knife away.**

"**Yeah. Well, not _just _wait. Make sure there's food for us when we get back." I grinned.**

"**No problem."**

"**Wotcher, Max." Tonks came gracefully down the stairs. "So we have to miss out on all the action this time?"**

"**Yeah, sorry Tonks."**

"**No problem." She shrugged. "Hey, c'mere real quick." She motioned to the kitchen. She shut the door behind us and went to the fridge to get some water. Taking a quick gulp, she turned to face me. "So, you're going after Fang." **

**Again, it wasn't a question. It was just a casual statement.**

"**Yeah."**

"**Don't do anything stupid." Tonks became serious. "Don't go and get yourself hurt for no reason."**

"**I'd say that if I got hurt saving Fang, it'd be a pretty dang good reason."**

"**Fine, then. Don't go and get yourself _killed._ Because Fang wouldn't be able to take it."**

"**What?" Okay, that little statement actually threw me _way_ off balance. **

"**Fang couldn't take it if you got killed. He'd snap, and possibly ." Tonks said, in a very matter-of-fact tone. "Trust me on this one."**

"**How do you know?" Could she read minds too all of a sudden?**

"**Just watching him. I've seen how he looks at you when you can't see. I've seen what he hides behind those eyes. What you don't realize, Max, is that the only place he is constantly showing emotion is his eyes. Everything he feels is echoed there, and you just have to learn how to see it."**

"**How'd you learn to see it?" **

"**Keez is the exact same way. Most people are, in fact."**

"**And what does he feel? What did you see?" Yeah, I was honestly curious. So what?**

"**You have to find out yourself, Max. Either find it in his eyes, or wait for him to tell you. Either way, it won't be too long before you know. I'd bet money on it."**

"**What if I want to tell him first?"**

**Tonks started to answer, but I never heard it. Gazzy and Iggy came in and she shut her mouth so fast I almost didn't see it.**

"**Come _on_, Max. All the rest of us are ready!" Gazzy was practically on the verge of an explosion.**

"**Yeah, Max. I thought you were chomping at the bit to get going." Iggy tilted his head to one side, 'looking' at me.**

"**Okay, guys. Once we get outside, it's up and away. He's at the bat cave we used to hang out at while staying with Anne."**

"**Gotcha, Max!" Gazzy tore back into the living room, Iggy following. **

"**What if I want to tell him first?" I hissed to Tonks. **

"**Go." She shook her head and waved to the door. "Find him, and you'll know."**

**Jeezum! Good luck getting a straight answer out of her. I flew as fast as I could without going into hyper speed thinking over what she'd told me. I wondered, for most of the flight, if you really _could _see what she'd said was there in Fang's eyes. **

"**Guys, veer left. I see the cave." It was time to stop wondering and get ready to find out.**

**We all landed on the cave floor in the same instant. Six or so flyboys snapped their heads toward us, and I heard a voice growl from the shadows.**

"**Take them!"**

**In unison, the flyboys came forward. They were so fast, the flock and I couldn't do anything. But it wasn't like we didn't try. We were still unsettled from our landing, and that gave the flyboys the advantage.**

"**Good. Against the wall with them." The voice came again. The flyboys backed up into a line against the cave wall. My gaze found Fang bound to a chair watching me intently. I locked eyes with him for only a second, not long enough to see anything.**

"**Maximum." The owner of the voice stepped into the late morning light that was filtering through the cave to sweep his gaze over the flock and me. He _looked_ like a flyboy, but didn't sound like one. So that left one option: Eraser.**

"**Yes, Max, very good. I am an Eraser." Our captor chuckled. **

**Oh, crap. So he was a-**

"**A mind reading Eraser, yes." He gave a nasty smile. "I am Kieran. The only Eraser to escape the extermination." Suddenly, his head snapped to Angel, who was looking at him intently. "If you are smart," He said to her, "You will stay out of my mind."**

"**You're going to let us go." Angel said in her sweet little girl voice.**

"**No, I'm not." **

"**Yes, you are." Angel concentrated harder, and Kieran's face contorted in pain.**

"**Stay out of my head, bird!" He snarled viciously and grabbed Angel's head in his hands. Angel screamed and tears streamed down her face.**

"**Let go of her, fleabag!" I yelled, trying to break the iron grip that the flyboy had on my wrists.**

"**Angel!" Fang called, straining at the ropes that bound him to the chair.**

**Kieran let go of her head and cast her a look of contempt. Angel went limp and let the flyboy support her. Her head slumped to her chest and she panted. I could hear her tears splashing onto the cave floor over her gasps.**

"**Next time, listen to me, bird." Kieran glared at her for another second before turning to the flyboy holding me. "Let her go." He told it. It obeyed, and went to flank Fang with the other flyboy.**

**I bent my knees ready to pounce on the Eraser.**

"**Max, that would be far from wise." Kieran said pleasantly. "I have a proposition for you."**

"**Make it quick, I'd like to beat the crap out of you soon." I snarled at him.**

"**As you wish. I challenge you to a fight. No weapons, just you and me."**

"**Then let's start." **

"**No, I'd like to make it…interesting." A nasty grin crept onto his face. "If I win, I do as I like with your flock. If you win, my flyboys will shut down and you can fly free once again, taking Fang with you. Goodness knows I'll have no more use for him."**

"**What decides who wins?" I asked, ready to beat on him for taking Fang. I glanced at him again, taking in his bruised face and his bloody chest. His shirt was ripped to shreds, and almost no even there. He seemed to be holding his breath, as if he knew something that I didn't.**

"**The winner," Kieran's grin widened, "Will still be alive."**

"**Fine. It's a deal." I said, once again preparing to spring.**

"**Excellent. Then let's begin, shall we?"**

"**Sure, let's." I snarled, jumping five feet in the air toward him. He tried to duck, but I managed to flap and push myself downward onto his back. I wrapped my hands around his thick neck to choke him. He jumped almost six feet in the air and flipped, trying to slam me into the ground. I dove off of his back, hands in front of me. Hitting the ground, I tucked into a ball and rolled away. I heard the loud thud as he hit the ground and the whoosh of his breath leaving him. **

"**Very good." He grunted, flipping himself off of the ground and facing me again. "But you will have to do much, much better than that."**

**I narrowed my eyes at him. **

"**You want better? You got better, fleabag!"**

**I ran forward, feigning a punch to his jaw. He tucked in his chin; ready to block the fist that wasn't going to come. I pulled my arm back, and then snapped my feet up to kick him square in the chest. As my feet were going down, he caught them and slammed me ruthlessly onto the rocks on the cave floor. I heard Angel gasp and caught mutterings of Gazzy commentating to Iggy. **

"**Max…" I heard Fang whisper. **

**I rolled over in time to see a huge boot coming for my face at full speed. I caught Kieran's boot and rolled in the direction the kick had been aimed. Kieran lost balance and landed hard on the cave floor. I knelt on his chest, landing about five hard punches in his face. I felt a few of his teeth pop out of place, but nothing else happened before he threw me off. I extending my wings to catch air and slow myself down. Luckily, I was fast enough and didn't hit the cave wall. I missed it by only about six inches. I kicked off the wall behind me and went for Kieran's middle. He twisted, and I went past him. I felt a blow land on my side but didn't feel much pain. I was blocking all pain.**

"**Max! Lean left!" Fang screamed.**

**I obeyed, and felt Kieran's fist whoosh past me. As I leaned, I turned, punching him in the ribs as I passed. Air rushed passed me with my velocity, and I could feel the wetness of blood on my side. Still, I let no pain enter my thoughts.**

"**Go Max!" Nudge yelled. The flyboy behind her cuffed her over the head. She tried to kick his shin, but he was holding her too tightly.**

"**On your right!" Gazzy yelled to me.**

**I kicked my right foot out, catching Kieran's knee. He stumbled slightly, but remained standing. He threw his arms around me from behind and squeezed. Hard. I felt a couple of ribs pop out of place. Titling my chin down I bit his arm, thinking rottweiler thoughts. I felt my teeth go through fur and skin, and felt the disgusting blood rush into my mouth. Kieran threw me off of him, and stood wiping the blood off of his arm. I spit red onto the cave floor.**

"**That wasn't smart, bird!" He yelled, and sprang at me. I ducked and punched his belly as he went over me. He rolled himself, like I had, and face me again. He sprang just as fast as before. I flattened myself onto the floor, letting him fly over me. I stood up and aimed a kick at his head. He caught my foot and threw me. This time, I hit the wall. Stars exploded in front of my eyes, and I was too stunned to move. **

"**Max!" I heard Fang screaming, making my nightmare into a horrible, ugly reality. "Max…MAX!!"**


	11. Wow what a fight

"Max!" Fang's voice broke. "Please, Max…"

I felt a rough hand close around my throat and lift me from the floor. I forced my eyes open and saw Kieran leering at me. Behind him, I could see my flock looking at me with their faces filled with horror and their eyes wide. I looked for Fang, and found his face. Angry tears were pouring from his eyes, and I could see him straining at his ropes again. The ropes that were around his wrists were stained with blood from the cuts made by the rope cutting into him as he's struggled.

"Now, Maximum, you die." Kieran whispered.

Fang's eyes widened when he heard the words. I saw his lips form my name as I looked into his eyes. There, just like Tonks had said, I saw everything. Pain beyond imagination shadowed by something I'd only seen pass between Keez and Tonks. Something I wasn't entirely sure Fang could feel, but there it was. I saw, right in front of me, as it had been for such a long time, love that was etched into Fang's very being.

"No." I said.

"What?" Kieran brought my face closer to his.

"I said no!" I kicked him, right under his arm. I felt the muscles go totally limp, and I dropped to the floor. I grabbed into Kieran's shoulder and flipped myself over him as I squeezed. I glimpsed the terror in the Eraser's eyes as his arm became limp as a rag doll. I did the same to his other arms and kicked the small of his back. I sat on his back, grabbing his head in my hands.

"No one," I whispered in his ear, low and deadly, "_Touches_ my Fang." I jerked my hands, like I'd done so accidentally in the sewer tunnel in New York, and I felt his neck snap. The look of surprise stayed in his staring eyes, and would stay forever.

I heard the flyboys behind me fall to the floor. I rolled onto my back and lay there, panting. I heard a couple of the flock go to Fang's chair to untie him, but didn't have the energy to raise my head and look. I felt a burning in my side, and something warm. I was still dazed, so I didn't realize what it was at first. Then it dawned on me that it was blood. My wing and shoulder hurt like hell, too, and I guessed that my stitches had come out. I could feel blood on my back. Running my tongue around my teeth, I was thankful to find them intact. I had been worried that one of them might have been imbedded in Kieran's arm.

"Max?" I heard Fang's voice whispering close, but I couldn't see him. Another groggy moment passed before I realized that my eyes were closed. I opened them slowly, and saw Fang looking at me with wide eyes. He was barely breathing, I could tell. In my peripheral vision, I saw the flock standing against the cave wall still and silent. Gazzy was recounting the fight in a whisper to Iggy.

"Max?" Fang breathed again.

"Yeah?" I said. My voice was thick, but not as weak as I had expected it to be.

"Can you move?"

"It'll hurt, but I think so. There's not really anything keeping me from moving." What, did he think I was dying?

"Let me re-phrase that. Can you _fly?_"

I thought for a few seconds.

"No."

Fear flickered slightly in his eyes.

"I can carry you." He said.

I sat up quickly, making myself dizzy. I shook it off.

"Nuh-uh. No way in heck are you flying carrying me. You can't do it!"

"Yes, I can."

"Fang." I said, my patience wearing slightly thin. "You've been here for over half a day with no food or water, and you've had the _crap_ beat out of you. There is no possible way you can fly carrying my weight."

"Maybe I just need some...inspiration." His lips quirked into a small half smile that nearly made my heart stop.

"Oh? From where?"

He bent down and whispered in my ear, sending shivers up my spine.

"You."

My heart practically _did _stop.

Then went into erratic, fluttering beats as Fang gently pressed his lips to mine.

I couldn't think. I could hardly feel anything but Fang. My eyes closed of their own accord, and my hands went into Fang's hair without me really telling them to do so. Fang pulled me closer, and his tongue ran along my bottom lip. I had a brief thought of 'Holy cow, this is really happening!' before I let his tongue in my mouth. Wow, that boy could kiss... I don't really know how long I kissed him, but I realized that I was lightheaded. I needed air.... crap.

We parted, and I heard small scuffling noises from where the rest of the flock stood. I looked, and saw Angel and Nudge jumping up and down excitedly. Gazzy was standing with his mouth wide open.

"They kissed, didn't they?" Iggy said.

Gazzy nodded. Then he seemed to remember that Iggy was blind.

"Uh-huh..."

"Took you two long enough." Iggy addressed us this time.

I didn't care what he said, I just grinned wide and hugged Fang.

"You know what, Max?" He whispered in my ear, sending pleasant shivers down my back.

"What?"

"I love you."

I hugged him tighter.

"I love you, too."

Wow…He'd said it! And…I'd said it back... I couldn't believe that this was happening to me. Because I'm, you know, a mutant freak and all. Yet, it was real!

Fang stood, me still in his arms. The movement caused my side to burn, and I gritted my teeth. Fang cast a worried glance at me, and I smiled at him. The worry disappeared from his eyes.

"Let's go, guys." He told the flock.

Angel and Nudge took off first, giggling insanely. Iggy rolled his sightless eyes and followed them, and Gazzy went next, still dumbfounded.

"You sure you can carry me?" I still wasn't so sure he could do it.

He didn't say anything; he just kissed my forehead and started running. I clung tightly to him as he jumped, and I heard his wings whoosh out. We lost altitude for a few heart-stopping seconds and then he started rising, his wings beating steadily.

"See, I told you I just needed some inspiration." He said in that cardiac-arrest-inducing whisper.

"Yeah, yeah. Rub it in." I murmured, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I can't. I'm distracted."

"Why?"

"Because there's someone incredibly beautiful in my arms. It's very distracting."

I felt my cheeks flush hot and knew I was blushing. I, Maximum Ride, who's cheeks had never so much as gotten warm (unless I was fighting), was blushing what I was sure had to have been a furious red.

"You're blushing." Fang smiled at me.

"Be quiet." I muttered. Thank you, Captain Obvious, gorgeous as you may be.

"I like it."

I grinned. I take back that Captain Obvious remark. All but the gorgeous bit....

"You can't be serious?"

"I am." He looked down at me. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Fang, even in the light that I'm a mutant I am very, incredibly, unmistakably, plain. Whereas you are....amazing. In every way, but especially looks."

"Both of those statements are lies. You're beautiful, and I'm plain."

"How about I agree to go along with your ludicrous idea that I'm beautiful if you go along with the-"

"Equally ludicrous idea that I'm amazing looking?" He finished for me.

"Yes."

"I can do that. For you."

I smiled, and felt dizzy again. Then, everything went totally and completely black.

**Author's Note:**

Hey, an actually AN! I've just posted all my previous stuff wicked fast and didn't pay attention!

Thank you, all of you, for reading this! It's amazing!

And I just noticed: All my previous chapters have been bolded cause I didn't remember that the actual document for this fic was in bold! Gasp! Apologies all around!

See you in the next chapter and thanks again! FLY ON!

~Inkweaver


	12. Chapter 12

Fang felt Max go limp in his arms and his heart rate, already so fast because of the amount of blood he knew she was loosing, sped up to an almost dangerous point. He hadn't shown concern because he didn't want her worried about herself, but his clothes were damp with her blood. She needed help. Now. Possibly in a hospital.

"Guys," He had to force his voice to be calm, "We need to pour on the speed. Max needs some serious help. Get back to Anne's. Nudge, fly ahead of us and get the Ghosts here. Quickly!"

Nudge took off, like a dark bullet against the blue sky, and Fang willed her to make sure the Ghosts got here soon. They would know where to find help. A hospital was the last resort, but he'd take it.

"Guys, land here!"

"But this is Anne's house…" Angel said doubtfully.

"I know." Fang sighed. "With luck, we won't be bothered.

The other three landed quickly, but Fang took his time, hovering for a few moments before gently dropping to the ground. It took a lot of effort, but he had to do everything he could to make sure Max didn't get hurt more than she already was.

"Fang…" there was an edge to The Gasman's voice. He was looking towards Anne's house.

Fang's head snapped in the direction of Gazzy's gaze. There in the doorway stood Anne, looking concerned. However, she stayed where she was, wilting a little under Fan's fierce stare.

"Okay guys. When the Ghosts get here we'll see what we can do to get Max some help."

"Do we have to take her to a hospital?" Angel said, biting her thumbnail.

"I hope not. If we have to, though, we will."

"What's going on with her?" Iggy asked.

"She's lost a lot of blood."

"A lot as in how much?"

"Her shirt's soaked through…MY shirt's soaked through…" Fang said, trying so hard to hide how scared he was. "She's lost…I dunno how much. She's been bleeding like crazy sense…before we left the cave…" His throat grew tight and he had to stop talking.

"What did he do?"

"Scratched her…when she went past him." The corners of his eyes began to burn and he swallowed hard.

Iggy gently ran his fingers over her side, his hands like butterflies.

"This is bad. Real bad. Almost as bad as you were that time...Maybe worse. This is possibly hospital bad…"

"Only as a last resort. Maybe the Ghosts know somewhere…" Gazzy said what was on Fang's mind. Fang nodded, scanning the horizon.

There was a sudden roar of two cars, a screech of brakes, gravel scattered, and doors slammed.

"Get her in the car!" Tonks yelled, opening the back door to the black car Keez was driving. Her face was white.

"Where can you take her? Is there somewhere she can get help?" Fang needed these answers! Now!

Keez was shaking his head, but Tonks had a grim smile on her face.

"The orphanage. Didn't I tell you to get her in the car?!"

Fang did as she said, and the flock piled into the second car.

"Keez. Drive." Tonks slammed her door shut. The car lurched forward, spitting rocks behind it. Fang had Max's head in his lap and was stroking her tangled, bloodied hair.

"Hope you guys can get the stains out of your seats…" He said as Max's blood continued to trickle.

"With the rumbles we've seen," Keez jerked the steering wheel, sending them down a side ally, "You know how to get the blood out."

Fang just nodded, his nose and eyes still burning.

"Tonks…where do I turn?"

"You forgot?!"

"Yes!"

Tonks smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"Left….here!"

Keez jerked the steering wheel right.

"Your other left!"

Keez righted the wheel with a screech of tires and kept driving.

"Do you ever listen to me?" Tonks was nearly laughing.

"No."

"Drive. Fang, is Max ever so stubborn?"

"Worse." The corners of his mouth twitched. "Stubborn as she is, it's made her a good leader. She seems to see things I don't, and when she's stubborn it usually turns out to be better for the flock."

He hadn't noticed that some tears had escaped, hard as he had tried to hold them back. Three of them splashed lightly, darkening small circles on Max's shirt. A fourth soon followed them.

Crying…it was something he almost never did. Something no one else had ever, ever seen him do. Not even Max. He had cried three times in his life before this. The first time of joy, a few tears, when he had flown. When he had escaped. The second had been when he was alone in his room in anger after Angel had been taken. After he had seen Max so broken by the event. The third time, he had scared himself. After Max had left with Ari...after the flock had split. He had told Iggy to watch the Gasman and flown onto a rooftop. He had sobbed so hard that he couldn't breath. He'd missed Max so much...He had been so lost. If Max didn't make it...

He wouldn't, either.

"Fang?...Fang!"

Fang's head snapped up. Tonks was looking at him intently.

"Almost there."

Fang nodded. Feeling foolish, he wiped his eyes. He looked at Max again. Her side was still bleeding, but weakly.

Keez slammed the brakes in front of a large, brick building. A sign was over the door, but Fang didn't bother reading it. Gently, very gently, he lifted Max out of the car. Tonks was holding the door open.

"Here, let me do the talking." She said, jogging up the steps.

"You sure? You've been gone for five years..."

"They'll remember me."

Tonks knocked on the door three times and waited. Seconds, precious seconds ticked by until the door was opened by a tall, skinny boy of about 17 with shoulder length, black hair.

"So anyway, this chick left about five years ago," He was saying to two younger boys behind him. "Called herself Tonks. Weird name, but she was weird to her core. All the same, she hit hard. I just can't-"

"Believe you let a girl whup your butt? Now, how about you stop talking and let us in?" Tonks said.

The boy paled, looking her up and down.

"Yeah, Snape, it's me. Could you please get Nurse Louise? Or Minerva? Someone? Now, preferably!"

Snape looked behind her, saw Max in Fang's arms, got paler, and ran.

"Nurse! Minerva!! Someone?!"

The two boys looked, too, and then ran away looking scared.

"What the? Oh..." Tonks turned and looked.

Max's wings were hanging limply, the tip of one dragging on the ground. A small trail of blood that had been on it went from the car to the steps.

"What in the world are you going on about?" A soft voice was saying. "Covered in blood...Wings...That young Eleanor back. Such nonsense, honestly-" She reached the door and stopped. "Eleanor? What on Earth?"

"Please, Lily, where's Nurse Mary?"

"Well, poor young Theodore accidentally had a mishap with a dart...But why are you back?"

"I have a friend who needs some help. I think Nurse Mary might be able to help her."

Lily looked Fang and Max up and down, her eyes widening at the sight of Max's wings and the blood.

"Well, come in. I think Theo can wait a bit."

"Thank you."

The woman nodded, and beckoned with her hand. Up a flight of steps, down a hall, and to the last door on the right where there was a makeshift infirmary. Curious eyes, small faces, and small gasps followed them as children caught sight of Max. The flock was gathered tight and all of them were very twitchy.

"Now, Theo, next time watch where you're going!" A woman with her hair drawn back in a tight bun was saying as the placed a band-aid on a small, curly haired boy's forehead. The boy, who was sitting on a small bed, nodded and hopped down. Catching sight of the flock he stopped. His small mouth fell open and he dived behind the bed, letting out a startled 'squee'.

"Now, Theo, what in the world?" Said the woman as she turned. Her mouth set in a grim line as she saw Max. "What in the name of Mary and Joseph happened to her?!"

"Long story, Mary, sorry I can't explain just now. You'll have to ask Fang later." Said Tonks as she stepped forward. "That's Fang." She pointed him out.

"Right. Well, get her on the bed before I ask you too many questions. I'm glad to see you again dear." She then became very serious. "Lily, do we still have that kit of stitches we had to buy after John tried to glue the glass vase back together?"

"Yes, let me find it." Lily rushed off.

"Well, set her down!"

Fang carefully set Max on the bed, every sense on hyper alert.

"Elen-...Tonks, dear could you find me the hydrogen peroxide, alcohol, gauze, and scissors out of that cabinet?" She pointed to it. "On second thought, bring me the medical tape and some of that flexi-wrap, too."

"What are you going to do?" Fang asked. He wasn't leaving until he found out.

"Stitch her up and get some bandages on her. How much blood has she lost?"

"A lot. This is her blood on my clothes."

"Then she needs a transfusion. Tonks, in to the right of you there are some blood bags and IV needles and tubes. Get those, too, please. Does she need anything...special?"

"I can donate the blood." Fang said.

"Aside from her side, where else is she hurt?"

"Her...wing."

"Mmm-hmm." Tonks handed her a cotton ball, some alcohol, and one of the bag. "Hold out your arm, doesn't matter which one." She rubbed his arm with some alcohol and readied the needle. Fang resisted the impulse to flinch away as memories of the School came flooding back to him. He watched the bag fill slowly with blood and hoped it would be enough.

"Here. I finally found them!" Lily came in and began taking things out of the kit. Needles, more scissors, what looked like different types of threads, and antibacterial creams.

"Good, good." Mary was washing Max's side as best she could through her shirt. "You," she looked at Fang, "Along with the others need to leave the room."

"What? No." Fang impulsively grabbed Max's hand. "I can't leave her."

"You'll only be in the way, and I need to remove her shirt." Mary said sternly.

"But-"

"Fang! For Max's sake listen!" Tonks said, pulling on some latex gloves she'd found. She handed two more pairs to Mary and Lily.

The needle was removed from Fang's arm and put into Max's. Fang motioned for the flock to come with him and turned to go out the door. He looked over his shoulder and saw Mary snipping away Max's shirt. Lily shut the door behind them.

As Fang heard the 'thunk' of wood on wood he wondered if he would be able to leave here with Max.

Because if he couldn't leave with her, then he wouldn't leave at all. They would have to bury him with her.


	13. Chapter 13

"She'll be okay, man." Iggy put a hand on his shoulder.

"I hope she will be." Was the only reply. "Come on guys, lets go downstairs."

They went down and found a big room loaded with beanbag chairs, couches, and chairs. Tubs and chests of toys lined the walls, and a TV was on one side of the room, a row of huge bookshelves was on the other. Kids of various ages, from as old as seventeen to almost four were playing all around the room. There were about forty or so of them, with more boys than girls.

"Oh, my gosh!" Nudge said, "Angel, look at all the stuffed animals!" There was a mountain of them in the corner, about eight feet high. Nudge went to them, burying her face in a soft bear. Fang almost smiled. Nudge would find more comfort in a stuffed animal than anywhere. Looking around, he found a secluded, empty couch and sat on it. Iggy and Gazzy sat on the floor in the middle of a group of boys who appeared to be having some sort of bragging contest.

"I once at fifteen worms in fifteen days!" A boy with sandy hair said.

"Shut up, you read that in a book!" A redhead through a pillow at him, knocking him over, "But I once dug a hole in the sandbox so deep, I saw lava!"

"Oh yeah?" Gazzy said calmly, "I fought mutant guys who turn into wolf-men to save my sister from going back to these scientists who would torture her, made a bomb, and flew all the way to California. Without a plane." He added.

"Nuh-uh, you never!" Said the sandy haired boy as Iggy rolled on the floor laughing.

"You don't believe him? I saw it!" They all looked at his cloudy eyes. Iggy laughed harder. "Okay, so I didn't see it...But I did it with him!"

"Lairs! Nobody can fly!" Another boy said.

"Oh, really?" Iggy said. "Gazzy, let's show 'em. We can do that, right Fang? I mean, the cat's pretty much outta the bag."

"Go ahead." Fang rolled his eyes.

"Yes!" Gazzy said.

"You guys might want to stand back. And duck." Iggy advised. "One...Two...Three, go Gasman!"

The pair of them unfurled their wings. Iggy's brushed the walls, and the Gasman's weren't that far behind.

"Holy crap!"

"No way!"

"Oh...my...gosh!"

Gazzy and Iggy slapped high-fives, tucked in their wings, and sat down.

"Told ya we weren't lying."

"How'd you get wings?"

"Who are the scientists?"

"Tell us about the wolf guys!"

The two started to tell the story of the flock's lives, but Fang stopped paying attention when Angel crawled into his lap.

"Is Max gonna be okay?" She asked, looking at him with wide, trusting eyes.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. She's Max." He put his arms around her small body.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Fang was telling himself that, but even he didn't really believe it.

"I wish I had Celeste..."

"Hey, Sting?"

"Yeah man?" Sting stood up. He and Soda Pop had come to get the flock.

"Could you go back and get Angel's bear? And bring Total back, he should know what's going on. Tell Soda's gran what's up, too."

"Sure thing. You need anything?"

A healthy Max. A freaking normal life. Assurance that Max would live. Yeah, he needed a whole lot of things...

"No, I'm okay."

"Okay, man. Soda, come with me, you can explain this better to your gran than I can."

Fang nodded. Angel was looking up at him from his lap.

"Fang?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you thinking? I've never seen you look like that?"

"Don't you know?"

Angel shook her head.

"No. Max said no reading minds without permission. Besides, you've got a lot of secrets in your mind that I don't need to know."

"Well, there not secrets anymore. Not really." Fang almost smiled. "I'm thinking about how worried we all are about Max, figuring the time we'll get out of here, and wondering when we'll eat."

"Oh...That makes sense."

"Yeah. But you know what?"

"What?" Big blue eyes looked up at him, trusting.

Fang leaned close, as if he was telling a huge secret.

"I think I sound too much like Max. I think I'm turning into a Max clone."

Angel laughed.

"You know what else?"

"What?" Angel giggled.

"There's a little girl over there looking like she wants someone to play with. She keeps looking at you."

Angel looked over her shoulder at the small girl with brown hair was looking shyly at Angel and playing with a little brown stuffed bear. She looked away quickly when she noticed Angel looking.

"I'm gonna go play with her, okay?"

"Go ahead."

Angel beamed at him, and then ran over to the girl with her bear. Fang shook his head. What would the flock do if Max didn't make it?

"Hey." Said the boy, Snape, as he sat next to Fang.

Fang nodded.

"Are you Fang? As in, from the blog?"

"Yeah…" Fang looked at him. Snape was holding a laptop and the page was open to the latest blog entry.

"Wow! I wish I could have helped with Itex, man, that sounded awesome!"

"It wasn't that awesome. It was terrifying. And we lost someone there…"

"What? All the flock is here…"

"I thought you kept up with the blog?"

"I do!"

"Then you saw the entry about Ari." Fang said, looking away.

"Oh, yeah. What happened to him?"

"He expired. His time ran out and he just…died. He was seven. That's what those people do. Nothing about my life is awesome. You're lucky the only way you know what happens to us is through that blog. Lucky that it doesn't happen to you."

"Oh… So, what happened to Max?"

"Long story. Basically, this uber smart Eraser escaped and took me hostage. He said if she beat him, we went free. If she lost, we all died."

"What decided who won?"

"The winner would live…"

"Oh."

Fang nodded again.

"Where's Max? Where is Max!?"

A small bundle of black fur landed smack in the middle of Fang's lap.

"She's upstairs, Total. Calm down."

"But…but…who's gonna tell me to shut my furry trap if I talk to much? Who's gonna make sure I get to sleep? Who's gonna feed me?!"

"Total! I can do all that. Besides, Angel can, too."

"But you guys aren't Max!"

"Calm down, Total."

"But-"

"Total…I said calm down."

"Okay. Where's Angel?"

Fang nodded his head in her direction.

"Angel!" Total ran to her, then licked her ecstatically. Soda followed him and handed Angel her worn, dirty bear. It really needed a wash…

Fang shook his head at the pair and checked on the rest of the flock. Iggy and Gazzy were still laughing with the gang of boys, Nudge had joined Angel and her new friend, and Total was with them. Sighing, he stood up.

Walking upstairs, he was nearly bowled over by a little boy about Angel's age who was sprinting down the stairs. The boy backed up, grinned, muttered "Sorry." and kept running.

Fang reached the top and continued down the hall to the door of the infirmary. He looked at the door, wondered what was going on behind it, and started restlessly pacing up and down the hall. His thoughts raged war in his head.

If Max didn't make it and he…left…the flock, how would they manage? They wouldn't manage much with him, though, if Max didn't make it. He'd be a shadow, more than he was already. He would be almost non-existent. He'd probably just fade away…something he never thought possible. Iggy wouldn't be able to keep the flock going by himself because they all looked to Max to do that.

Up the hall… Down…. And up again. A tireless motion, and Fang didn't know how long he was alone, save for his sprinting thoughts, walking back and forth.

"Fang…. Fang?" Tonks was waving a hand in front of his face.

"Huh?" Wow…that sounded so alert…

"Max is patched up." Tonks grinned. "Man, she took some work."

"Can we see her?"

"Not much to see. She's asleep. But, I think so."

"Well, Tonks, first we need to move her." Mary appeared behind her, retying her bun.

"Okay…" Fang was feeling like someone had taken the chunk of lead out of his stomach.

Max was in different clothes, clean blue jeans and a clean pink shirt. It was odd to see her in clothes that were so clean…Her hair had been washed, and it looked combed. There wasn't a trace of blood on her skin.

'She is going to hate waking up in a pink shirt…' Fang thought as he bent to pick her up.

"Where to?" He asked politely.

"Second door on your right, the room's empty." Lily motioned to it.

Fang nodded his thanks.

"Want me to go get the flock?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah, thanks."

Fang walked down the hall, finding the mentioned room. It was small, but it had a bed. He set Max down on it, found a chair, pulled it next to the bed and sat down. He let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. Max was fine.

"Oh, my gosh, Max!" Nudge and Angel were sprinting down the hall followed by Gazzy and Iggy.

"Shhh. She's still sleeping!" Fang said, smiling. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't you guys need to eat something?" Tonks said.

"Well…yeah."

"Good thing you know me. Lily!"

"Yes?" Lily popped her head around a doorway down the hall.

"Could you get some food for these guys? Sandwiches. And please get as much as you can. They need to eat a lot to keep up their stamina."

"Oh, of course dears. Fang, if you could come with me to help-"

"I'll come Lily." Tonks offered.

"If you're cooking let me come." Iggy said.

A look of shock passed Lily's face but she let him come, all the same. Gasman soon followed.

"Fang, Nudge and I are gonna go help, want to come?" Angel said after about half an hour.

Fang shook his head, glancing at the pair from his chair. He had to wait for Max to wake up...had to. He clasped her hand in his, lacing his fingers through hers.

"Here." Tonks put a plate in his lap that had a sandwich on it. "Eat something. And that's not a suggestion!" She laughed as she left the room.

Fang looked at it, and then ate it in seconds. It would do for now. He never let go of Max's hand. His head sank lower and lower, his eyelids drooped more and more.

_She's safe._ Fang thought, before the welcoming blackness of sleep closed in.


	14. Chapter 14

**My head hurt...Then I noticed that my side and shoulder burned just as badly...Then, coherent thoughts began again. Where the heck was I, why did I hurt so much, and why in the freaking heck was someone practically _attached _to my hand?!**

**My eyes opened. Ow...Who knew opening your eyes could hurt that badly? The first thing I saw was...a pink shirt. On me...A clean pink shirt on me...That was gonna get fixed and fast. I loath pink...**

**Then I remembered that someone was holding my hand. I looked, moving my head as little as possible. It still hurt like heck...**

**I almost laughed out loud. Fang, Mr. Rock-Hard, I-Don't-Do-Soft, Basic-Black-Ensemble, was holding my hand. He was sound asleep and his black hair tussled. Unable to resist, I eased my hand out of his and began messing with his hair, something he would never have let me do when he was awake. I ruffled it up, and then combed it back down with my fingers. Given the fact that the boy never used conditioner (that's assuming he knew what conditioner was), his hair was soft. I ruffled it again, then started combing it flat once more.**

"**I'm not a dog, you know."**

**I almost jumped out of the bed, my sudden jerk making my side and shoulder sting. Dizzy, my head thumped back onto the pillow. **

"**Ow." I said.**

"**Sorry." He laughed. **

"**No, you're not."**

"**Yes, I am." He sounded offended. Faker.**

"**Prove it." I muttered, my head still glued to the pillow and my eyes closed.**

"**Okay." **

**Uh-oh. **

**He leaned close and kissed me.**

'**I totally take that "uh-oh"', I thought as I kissed back.**

"**So," I said when we parted, "Where's the rest of the flock?"**

"**Downstairs." Fang said. **

"**Where am I, what happened, why does everything hurt, have you guys been fed, how did I get here, and when can we leave?"**

"**The orphanage Tonks used to live at, Kieran beat the crap outta you, he scratched your side and you've lost a lot of blood, yes we have, Tonks and Keez picked us up, and when I say so." Fang grinned. "Did I get everything?"**

"**Yes. Why when you say so?"**

"**Because if you try to get out when you're not well enough, I will make you stay."**

"**Bossy." I stuck my tongue out at him.**

"**Now that was just childish!" He said.**

"**So?"**

"**Fine, if you want to be childish..." He grinned more.**

"**That's an evil grin..." I got the feeling that this was not going to lead to another kiss.**

"**Yes, yes it is."**

**He leaned over and started tickling me. A lot. If you can consider a tickling to be vicious, then it was very vicious. **

"**Stop! STOP!" I screeched with laughter. "Ow, I'm sore, stoppit! STOP!"**

"**Okay, if you're sore." He stopped quickly. "Sorry."**

"**I've had worse." I squeezed his hand. "Don't worry about it."**

"**We heard some sort of screech." Iggy appeared in the doorway, the rest of the flock behind him. "I take it Max is awake and bossy once more?"**

"**Shut up." I searched for something to throw at him.**

"**Yup, I was right. Again." He plopped into the chair Fang had just left in order to sit next to me on the bed. **

**I picked up a pillow I found and aimed to throw.**

"**Here, let me do it." Fang said, and chucked the pillow. Hard.**

"**Ow..." Iggy rubbed his head.**

"**I could have done that!" I said.**

"**You could have messed up your side more!"**

"**When did you become so protective?" I giggled.**

"**When I saw you almost die." He said somberly.**

"**Was I that bad?" I looked from face to face.**

"**Yeah." Gazzy looked pukey.**

**Nudge nodded.**

"**I've never seen so much blood in my life." Angel said, hugging Total, "Ever..."**

"**You felt bad." Iggy added. "I was, for once, glad I couldn't see anything..."**

**Wow...I was that bad...**

"**Hey, look who's awake." Tonks came bounding in, Keez following.**

"**Yup, and she's cleaned up!" Soda and Sting followed.**

"**Never thought I'd see the day!" Matt was behind them, along with three more Ghosts I didn't know.**

"**Oh, come on!" I said, "So you've never seen me clean, big whup!"**

"**Yeah," Fang laughed, "None of us have, either!"**

"**Shut up!" **

"**Why?"**

"**Just do it!" I swatted his arm. "I can't remember the last time I was this clean, though..." **

"**None of us can either..." Iggy muttered.**

"**I heard that!" I twisted to face him and gasped.**

"**You okay?" Fang looked at me, worried. I was unused to emotion actually showing on his face. It was sweet.**

"**Yeah."**

"**Max, do you need some aspirin?" A woman with a tight bun came into the room with a pill bottle.**

"**Uh...yeah..." I said. Who was she?**

"**Max," said Tonks, seeing her confusion, "This is Nurse Mary. She, Lily, and I patched you up."**

"**Oh, okay." I said.**

"**Here you are, dear," She handed me the pill. "I'll ask Louise to get you some water."**

"**Thank you." I said. **

**Mary nodded and left the now-crowded room.**

"**So," I looked at Tonks, "You and Keez brought me here?"**

"**Yup."**

"**And you know all of these people?"**

"**Most of them." Tonks laughed.**

"**Tonks?" A small, pretty blonde girl poked her head around the doorway. She can't have been any older than Angel.**

"**Yes, Katy?" Tonks bent, picking the little girl up.**

"**Do you know these kids?" Green eyes peaked out from under long lashes at me. I gave her a little wave. Her small cheeks flushed.**

"**Of course I do!" Tonks rubbed noses with the girl. "Do you want to meet them?"**

**The girl smiled sheepishly and nodded.**

"**Yes, please."**

"**Okay, then." Tonks came over and sat her on the edge of the bed, right next to Angel.**

"**Hi, I'm Angel. This is Celeste, and Total." **

**The girl smiled and gave Total a pat. He gave a doggy grin and wisely kept quiet.**

"**That's the Gasman, my brother, and that's Iggy, he's blind, and Nudge, who is my best friend forever, and Fang, who helps take care of me, and Max. She's almost like my mom!" Angel pointed us all out.**

"**Why are you like her mom?" Katy crawled onto my lap and asked me. **

"**Well," I put my arms around her, refusing to wince. How the heck was I going to explain the 'my mother willingly conceived me with a scientist for the sake of genetic experimentation and then let me live in a dog cage' thing to this kid?! "My mom and I were separated, and the rest of us were all separated from our moms, too. I help take care of all of them."**

"**Oh." Katy nodded as though this made absolute perfect sense. Maybe it did. To her, anyway.**

"**Do you really have wings?" **

"**Yes." I said. Man, was she curious.**

"**Can I see?" She asked. "Please?" **

**She was so adorable that I wanted to comply immediately!**

"**I'm sorry, sweetie. I hurt my wing. Angel can show you hers, though." I figured that Angel's pure white wings would be most comforting to her.**

"**Sure!" Angel said. She let her stunning wings out very slowly, and only unfurled them half way.**

"**They're pretty!" Katy touched the primary feathers. "It was nice to see you guys! I'm going to go play with my friends!"**

**I gave her a hug.**

"**Come back and see us, if you want!"**

**She nodded, and then sprinted off. I gave a grin and looked around. Everyone except Tonks, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel were ogling at me.**

"**What?" I got slightly defensive, "She's adorable!"**

"**Yeah, but you managed to not freak her out and treated her like you do Angel. You treated an outsider like one of the flock. That's…Very un-Max-ish." Iggy said.**

"**She. Was. Adorable! If you could have seen her, you'd have taken my side!"**

"**She's got a point, the kid looked almost like Angel's double." Fang said.**

"**But without the wings." Angel said.**

"**Oh, my goodness!" Another woman, this one older, had entered the room. Some strands of gray hair were escaping from her salt-and pepper bun. "You can't all be in here, she needs her space!"**

"**I'm fine, really." I said.**

"**You can't possibly be awake!" She seemed to notice that I was, in fact, up and alert for the first time. She checked her watch. "You should have been out for another half-hour, at least!"**

"**Due to my…condition, as you'd call it, my body rejuvenates much faster than normal." I told her, "How long do you expect I'll be here?"**

"**Well…Over two weeks, I should think!"**

**Translation: Six to ten days.**

"**Okay. Um…May I ask your name?"**

"**Oh, well, I'm Mary, and all the same, I think some of these boys need to go get rest of their own." Mary said, keeping order. **

**Every Ghost's eyes went to Keez. He flicked his head toward the door and they filed out, as obedient to Keez as my flock was to me. Soon, everyone but my flock was out of the room.**

"**I think you should really leave, too, honestly." Mary put her hands to her hips.**

"**I'm sorry, but they stay with me. We're a family." I told her calmly.**

"**But-"**

"**I think you should listen." Iggy said. **

"**Well…all right. But they'll have to leave when we get you into pajamas."**

"**Technically…"**

"**Don't start, Iggy." I told him. "Nudge, smack him for me!"**

**She did. Iggy whined.**

"**Well, then. I'll send Kathy up with some night-clothes for you." Mary said, then left us alone again.**

"**Let me see your wrists." I told Fang, suddenly remembering.**

"**Huh?"**

"**Just give me your wrist!" I grabbed it and held it at eye level. I sighed.**

"**What?" Fang said.**

"**You brought me here, got me fixed up, made sure I was fine, and did nothing about these gashes? Which could possibly have rope-fibers in them?"**

"**Well…"**

"**He was worried, Max." Nudge said. "We all were."**

"**Well, none of the rest of you were bleeding…"**

"**Max, I'll be fine." **

"**Fine." It's always been pointless to argue with Fang, and I wasn't starting now.**

"**Lord, you sound like a bickering couple already!" Iggy laughed. **

"**Hey, hey, hey!" Fang said, putting his arm around me, "She can bicker with me all she wants. It means I'm special."**

**Iggy snorted.**

"**Actually, he's right…I don't argue with any of you near as much." I told him.**

"**Wow, that's so cute Max! So are you and Fang gonna be together forever and ever? Are you gonna have a happily ever after, like all the fairy tales? Cause that would be really cool, you know? I mean, it would be sweet and perfect and you both would have earned it cause of what you've been through! It's just so amazing, you two finally getting together! You know? It's just-" I held up my hand to stop Nudge before she started comparing us to every fairy tale couple in existence.**

"**Thanks Nudge, but a happily ever after would kinda mean ditching saving the world. And ditching you guys, in the end…"**

"**And we are not about to do that." Fang finished for me.**

"**Okay. Then maybe you can just stay with us and-"**

"**We'll see." Though I'd been unconscious for at least an hour, I was so tired I couldn't keep my eyes open.**

"**Here you go dear, a clean nightgown." A blonde, plump woman came in and set a light-blue nightgown on the foot of my bed. Much better than pink.**

"**Thank you."**

**She nodded and left.**

"**You three, out." I gestured to the boys.**

"**But I can't see anything!"**

"**Out!"**

**They left, and I started to lift my shirt up over my head, then almost fell backwards from the rush of pain.**

"**Nudge, Angel…"**

"**We'll help you, Max." Angel said.**

"**Thanks."**

**After several, very embarrassing minutes, I was in the nightgown, my wing and side stinging, my head throbbing.**

"**You guys can come back in now." Nudge told the boys through the door.**

"**Thanks." Fang walked over to my bed. "Scoot."**

"**What?"**

"**I say if anyone gets the bed it's the one who was taken hostage." He said, matter of factly.**

"**Fine." I scootched. "There."**

"**Thank you." He lay on his side next to me, gently, and oh, so carefully, putting his arm around me. **

"**Mm-hmm."**

**I heard the flock settling in around the bed in chairs or on the floor. Total curled up in the crook between my shin and ankle.**

"**Night, Max." Fang breathed in my ear.**

"**Night."**

"**I love you."**

"**Love you, too."**

**Night closed in, softly and slowly. And, not to sound mushy or anything, but I had never been so comfortable in my life as I was that night in Fang's arms.**


	15. Chapter 15

**FANG'S BLOG**

**Welcome! You are visitor #: 49,568,189**

**Hey guys. So, after I started the blog, and all the while it's been up for that matter, I've gotten questions. Many of them being like this: Do you love Max? Does Max love you? Are you two going to get married? When will you just freaking TELL HER?! Will Max ever STOP with the running away after she kisses you?**

**The list is endless, I swear…**

**But, to the point of this blog: I can answer the biggest questions without Max killing me! (Ow! She smacked me over the head!)**

**Question one: Do you love Max? Yes. Yes I do. More than anything I have.**

**Question two: Does Max love you? Yes, she does. Finally, she does! (Ouch…. second smack to the head…) But, that's the honest answer.**

**How did this happen? Whew…that, my friends, is a long story. Let me shorten it:**

**A loco Eraser with major issues and some BAD breath, along with this mind-reading thing, captured me…So, Max and the flock came to save my sorry butt. She fought this Eraser, on a deal that if she beat him I went free…If she lost, we all died. Seeing as she is alive and smacking, she won. But she got really banged up and had to have stitches and stuff.**

**That's the story, with Max giving it the thumbs up and no smacks.**

**Fly on.**

**Fang**

"**Wow…People are gonna react to this big time." I said, reading over the latest blog entry. "Hey, can I borrow this?" I tapped his new laptop, stolen courtesy of the Ghosts.**

"**Why wouldn't I let you borrow it, Max?" Fang rolled his eyes.**

"**Hush up…"**

"**I think pain meds make you moody." Iggy said.**

"**No, you do!" Nudge said, elbowing him.**

"**But that's my job!" Gasman said, cackling like he was insane or something.**

"**Humph…" Total sighed, "I think you're all insane…I don't like it when Max is moody…She's a 'take my emotions out on the dog' person…"**

"**It's okay, Total, we love you." Angel hugged him.**

"**We?" Fang stage whispered to me, "I think she's confused…"**

"**Guys, be quiet, please." I rolled my eyes at my goofy, hyper flock. They were tired of being stuck here for only three days. All the ladies that were running this place had freaked out when they saw me healing so fast. The cut on my shoulder was almost completely healed. My side would need about three days before any strenuous activity. So, fighting was out of the question. Flying, not so much.**

"**Why do you need us quiet?" Gazzy bounced on the bed, "We're not meant to be quiet!"**

"**You are when I ask you! I want a little peace so I can write to Mom, Jeb, and Ella."**

"**Oh…So we're going back to Arizona?" Nudge asked, munching on one of the last doughnuts from a huge plate of them that had been brought in this morning.**

"**Yeah…Jeb finally got Ari's body back…so we can, you know…bury him…" My throat tightened.**

**I'd see Fang's lips purse when I mentioned Ari, but he still pulled me close when I stopped talking.**

"**Hey, Flock." Keez and Tonks stepping into the room.**

"**Hey, Ghosts." I said.**

"**We're gonna head outta here." Tonks told me.**

"**Why?" **

"**We don't like staying in one place too much, you know?" Keez said.**

"**Nope, I've never known the feeling in my life." Fang rolled his eyes, "Of course we know!"**

"**See ya around, Maximum." Tonks slapped me five.**

"**See ya, Tonks."**

"**Later." Keez nodded at Fang. "Don't make us have to save your butt again, all right?"**

"**Sure, sure."**

**Good-byes went around, and the Ghosts departed.**

**I sighed, and opened the laptop.**

**Dear Ella:**

**Sorry, we would have been back from the Big Apple by now, but some…stuff…happened, and we took a detour. To Virginia. It's a long story…I'll explain when I get home. Tell Mom and Jeb not to worry, all of us will be back at the house soon. Oh, and, so you guys know, Fang and I are officially together now! You can tell Mom and Jeb that, just so they know, but this I will tell only you: Sam is a wussy kisser compared to Fang. I'll see you soon!**

**Max.**

**I hit send, and then shut the laptop. **

"**I think I'm ready to fly out of here. I'm going nuts." I told the flock.**

"**Same here." Came a chorus of voices.**

"**You sure you're ready to fly?" The concern in Fang's voice and eyes made my heart skip a few beats.**

"**Yes. My shoulder and wing are fine. My side is tender, but I'll live. Besides, you could always carry me."**

"**I'm not going to object to that." Fang dropped a quit kiss on the top of my head.**

"**So, you guys ready to go home for a while?"**

"**After this, yes!" Iggy said, rising. "Lets go home, where there's ice cream, and plenty of food-"**

"**And a funeral awaiting us…" Nudge kicked the floor. "That's so unfair, I mean, Ari was just a little kid! Like, he was starting to act like one, too, for a while. I know it's hard to believe, and it's a weird feeling, but I really miss him…"**

"**I know, kiddo." I said, "We all sort of miss him. Come on. Let's go say our good-byes."**

**I got up and led my flock out into the hall, knowing we'd bump into someone soon.**

"**Oh, Max, dear!" Sure enough, there was Mary, busy and kind as always. "What on Earth are you doing out of bed?"**

"**Mary, I'm fine. Due to my…condition, I heal very quickly. I'll be able to fly, and we'll make several stops along the way."**

"**Well…" Mary pursed her lips, but her eyes softened, "Well, dear, I suppose I can't do anything to stop you. I wish you, and your little family, the best of luck." Then, without warning, she pulled me into a tight hug. "I'll miss you, Max."**

"**I'll miss you, too. Thanks so much for taking care of me."**

"**Well, it was nothing." She let go of me, looked us all over carefully, nodded, and continued down the hall, sniffing.**

"**She was so nice to us." Nudge said, "I'll miss her…"**

"**We all will." Fang said.**

**We continued to the door, meeting kids who gave us hugs, good-byes, and high fives. I really did like this place.**

"**So, the famous flock is leaving?" The boy called Snape asked us, leaning on the doorframe.**

"**Yeah." I said, tired of all the attention already.**

"**Good luck. From what Fang told me, you guys need it. Majorly."**

"**Thanks." I told him, and led my flock into the sun.**

**I looked back at the building, seeing many faces pressed against the windows, watching us.**

"**Up and away, guys. Let's give our friends a departure they'll never forget."**

**I opened my wings, got a running start, and took off into the sunlight.**

**One by one, my flock did the same. Fang pulled up next to me.**

"**Just cause I haven't said it today, I love you." **

"**I love you, too." I smiled.**

**Feeling the wind on my face, the awesome air currents beneath my wings, and my flock around me, I felt ready for anything that could be thrown at me.**

**Even saving the world.**


End file.
